From Their Everyday Lives
by tracee245
Summary: In the series, Kyo pretended to be a guy for more than a year. What other things could have happened? Short stories of other things that might have occured during that time. mostly romantic and funny and mostly kyo and chiharu pairings. plz r&r!
1. On the Bus

**this is my 2nd fanfiction, but my 1st girl got game one. the other one I did was inuyasha. check it out sometimes too! **

**well basically, this is just gonna be a collection of other stuff that could have happened in girl got game, but wasn't in the books. they're all short stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Got Game**

This one is on the bus to the hot springs/basketball boot camp, right after Volume 7 of the series…

_Oh no! How can I live with this room assignment? _Kyo thought with dread as the basketball team loaded the bus.

Yura appeared behind her and patted her on the head. "I wanna sit with Kyo," Yura claimed cheerily.

Kyo blushed. "What?"

Chiharu grew dark and gloomy, angry miasma surrounded him. "WHO SAID YOU GET TO CHOOSE THE SEATING ASSIGNMENTS?" he yelled as he grabbed Yura by his shirt.

"Dude. Chill." Yura responded coolly. "If you want to sit with Kyo instead, go ahead."

"W-WHAT? WHEN DID I EVER SAY THAT?" Chiharu turned a really weird shade of red.

"Okay then," shrugged Yura as he got into the seat Kyo was sitting at, scooting closer for show.

Chiharu clenched his fists. He could contain it no longer. He butted Yura out of the seat and slid next to Kyo. "Uhh…hey!" he stuttered, his face covered with beads of sweat.

_Oh wow he cares after all! _Kyo was blushing too.

Kyo's daydream:

"Hey, sweetie," whispered Chiharu in a seductive voice. "I would never let you be with that jerk Yura."

"Ohh Chiharu! I'll never leave you!" responded Kyo with glittering eyes.

Then Chiharu began kissing her up and down her neck. "I'll never leave you either, Kyo. Kyooo. Kyooooo…."

"KYO! Wake up! It looked like you were in a coma, and you drooled all over yourself! What a dork!"

Kyo was snapped back to reality. sigh… _If only that really happened…as if._

She shivered from the air conditioned bus, for her basketball shorts hardly protected her legs from the cold.

All of a sudden, a warm, fuzzy and blue blanket was tossed to her.

"Cover up, Aizawa" said Chiharu. "I don't want you getting sick." His voice was full of concern.

"Eniwa…" Kyo muttered.

_I know that there is something under that hardcore exterior. Underneath it all, he cares, no matter how hard he tries to hide it._

Kyo smiled slightly as she drifted off to sleep, leaning on Chiharu's shoulder.

**So how was it? plz don't tell me it was lame… but reviews plz! whether I continue this or not depends on how many reviews I get. so I would really appreciate it if you would R & R! thanks:D**


	2. Sleeping and Lies

**I totally love girl got game! to indulge my passion, and in response to the 10 reviews I got, here I am updating! **

**first of all, many thanks to my reviewers: YushikoTakeyama, Peace7, Belinda, flippy, caffy, icydragonfire, Hazel, Princessmj, StrawberryEggs, and shortfry803!**

**thanks and plz continue to review :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Got Game**

This one is after Chiharu finds out that Kyo is a girl, and still let's her stay in the dorm.

"Wow, what a day!" exclaimed Kyo. "I'm exhausted" Kyo collapsed onto her bed, totally won out.

Chiharu pretended to be reading his favorite magazine, Basketball Soul Monthly, but could not concentrate.

_He is a girl? I still can't get that idea into my head. He-wait…I mean she…she's so…beautiful._

_Wait…Chiharu…what are you thinking? She's just a friend…right?_

Chiharu got up silently and stepped gingerly across the line that he himself had created earlier that day and peered down at Kyo, who was already in deep sleep.

"You dork" Chiharu said out loud. "What have you gotten yourself into? Do you honestly think nobody else will find out about your secret?"

Chiharu looked on. Kyo's expression was so peaceful, despite all she had to worry about every day. Chiharu's stony face slowly softened, and a smile began to play on his lips.

"You really are something, huh?" he soliloquized (a/n that means to think aloud to oneself…look it up).

Chiharu suddenly had an urge to touch the beautiful sleeping figure in front of him.

poke pokepoke poketypokepoke Chiharu unknowingly started poking Kyo's arm nonstop.

_Her skin is so soft. It feels so good…_

Just then, Kyo stirred and turned her body, trapping Chiharu's hand under her body.

"Arghh…" he cried. _But its so warm. Let me just stay like this for a while longer._

Chiharu bent down and knelt beside Kyo's bed, hand still under her, head resting by her. Chiharu also drifted off to sleep…

Next morning…

Chiharu woke up with a start. _WHAT! I'm still here? _

Kyo started to stir, and Chiharu started to panic. _Oh no gotta cover up. What do I do? What do I do?_

And then he had it. "AHHHH! STOP IT YOU WEIRDO!" he yelled.

Kyo became fully awake. "Huh?" she muttered. "WHAT? Why is your hand under me?"

"You," Chiharu said accusingly. "You startedDANCING in the middle of the night, and you called me a PURPLE DRAGON, and youWRESTLED MEand pinned me down!"

"I-I did? I don't remember… Sorry, then" Kyo looked sheepish, her face a bright shade of red.

"Hmph," grunted Chiharu. He marched out the door arrogantly, trying to hide the fact that he was grinning from ear-to-ear.

**So, how was that for a Chiharu POV? I know, not quite but still… plz review, and ill update soon:D**


End file.
